Beads!
by Pachi5296pokefan
Summary: A tiny, rundown bead shop gets a visitor one day. This little visitor needs his bracelet replaced, but just how indecisive is he?
1. Chapter 1

Beads

Prologue

In a small corner of a strip mall, there lies a tiny bead shop.

I mean, it sold more than just beads, things such as little bracelets and other various trinkets, but beads were the main product sold.

Various beads littered the linoleum floor, beads of all sizes and colors, beads of all shapes and luster.

Dull beads, illustrious beads, colorful beads, any type of bead you can name.

In this little shop, there lays a small secret, you could say.

A small, little secret that means no harm, but can harm.

Seems that in a way, this secret had its own will. Will to choose, to decide. In a strange way, its will came.

However, this was its will.

Our little shop had a life all its own; although it was no longer in its prime, the small shop was alive with laughter and joy.

It was ran by a closely knit group of people. They had a strange ability to lift your spirits, no matter how blue you were.

Their little corner of the strip mall was nearly deserted.

As almost no one came to buy beads anymore, they were almost bankrupt.

All kits that needed beads to complete contained them.

Even if the beads were not desired, people did not come to buy beads that they liked, or wanted.

Some people were too cheap to buy a package of beads for fifty cents, yet others could not find time.

Our story involves the tale of this small bead shop, two employees, a little boy, and a mystery yet to come. It has simple, little joys, yet it also contains great sorrows and anger.

What needs to be told will be told, and what doesn't need to be told probably will be, as well.

So, shall we begin?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, for the record: at the moment, Caramell is on hiatus, because i've got no inspiration whatsoever for it at the moment. I've also got the 2nd chapter of the sense of sight written, and i need to get crackin' on the 3rd chapter of as red as a rose. Anyway, the inspiration for this story actually came from a dream that I had recently. I'm confined to my house at the moment because of a stomach bug, and before my lovely mommy woke me up to dine upon beef broth and crackers, this was my dream. It can get kinda wonky at times, but please forgive that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, OWN INUYASHA.**

**Bye-Bee!~Pachi-chan**


	2. A Visitor?

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Chapter 1 of Beads! Is finally here! Sorry for the hiatus. It's a horrible monster called school, and its accomplices, writer's block, and summer band.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Beads! Chapter 1

A visitor….?

_So, shall we begin?_

* * *

The shop was rather, well, deserted on this particular morning.

Deserted and oddly silent.

Beads were scattered on the floor, they were everywhere that you can imagine. Shelves, the non-automated cash register, anywhere except their containers, the beads were. Some beads were even imbedded in cracks in the walls!

A small, somewhat pudgy hand pushed open the door, making the small wind chimes attached to ring smoothly. Said owner of the hand looked around our small store.

A woman of about 25 flew up from behind the counter, and hit her head getting up. "GAH! Oh, sorry! Remember Sango, there is a counter there... Anyway, hello! I'm Sango, but I figure that you've already found that out. Welcome to our shop! What brings you here, little guy? And where's your mom?"

The child looked up, startled, but quickly recomposed himself, and said this somewhat coldly: "My bracelet broke and I want to fix it. My mother dropped me off here to get new beads to fix it. Does this shop have any name in particular?"

At that, Sango stopped and thought. "No, not really. There is no particular name to this store. We're a little odd, that's all. But you said that you were looking for beads? Awesome! I'll go get our beads master, so you can either sit here or look around. I apologize about the mess. Just don't slip on anything. Also, none of the glass beads are out if that's what you're looking for, just so they won't be broken. Alright, I'll be right back, kiddo!"

Sango then walked out from behind the counter and sauntered to the back of the shop. The curious eyes that belonged to the young child followed her figure to the back, and spotted a small ring made of beads around her left ring finger. He didn't really think anything of it, just that it was probably made from beads from the shop. Suddenly, a yell from the back startled him, causing him to jump.

"KAGOME! SESSHOMARU! WORK STARTED AN HOUR AGO! GET UP! No, Kagome, it is not coffee time; it is work-y time! And Sesshomaru, you were part of the group that volunteered to support this shop after the previous owners retired, so yes, you DO work here. Besides, we have a customer."

More voices from the back.

"A customer? Seriously? Awesome! We haven't had more than 50 customers since we re-opened the shop a year ago!"

"Hn. I still don't see why I am doing this. There is no point."

"Well, whatever! Let's go to the front and help!"

"You two do that. I'm going to go back out and take care of him for right now, until you get your butts up here."

"ALRIGHT!"

"…"

The boy then saw Sango walk back to the front. "Heh heh, sorry about that. Those two always seem to need encouragement to do the work. Well, scratch that. Sesshomaru does. Kagome typically doesn't. Well, do you wanna see if I can help you find anything?"

The child considered it for a moment, and then decided, and nodded. Sango smiled, and guided him to the shelves where beads were _not_ strewn everywhere. A question suddenly came to her. "Hey kid." Said 'kid' looked at her with a questioning look.

"What's your name? Our customers tend to come back, and we usually don't get many, as you recently heard, so we end up knowing them by name. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I just want to know."

The boy looked up at her.

"My name is…..

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha, I bet the tumbleweed that reads this story hates me now. Don't worry though, I know what his name's gonna be. Also, I would've posted the second chapter of The Sense of Sight, but it's on my other computer. '-_- trust me, I know that you guys are fed up with me. Leaving cliffhangers, never posting, not being able to post….well, I'll try to put up the next chapter to this and The Sense of Sight as soon as possible. Oh, and As Red as a Rose too. I'll do my best! **

**Reviews? Please? They might encourage me to write faster~Bye!**

**~Pachi-chan**


	3. What's in a name?

**A/N: Haha, I got this up pretty fast, hm? Well, faster than I usually do. I wanna get a few chapters up before I start high school tomorrow, because when I start, I probably will not have much free time do to extracurricular activities and other stuff like that. Well, here it is, chapter 2 of Beads!**

* * *

Beads! Chapter 2

"_My name is…"_

What's in a name?

* * *

"My name is..."

Suddenly the boy was cut off by another voice, this one belonging to a different woman. She looked to be about 20, and had long black hair. "Oh! This is our visitor, Sango? He's adorable!"

Sango looked a bit perturbed at the interruption. "Yes, Kagome, I know that he's cute, but I was just about to learn his name."

"Oh. Ok, then continue, I'll learn his name later." The little boy then said his name loud and clear.

"Kyou."

Both Sango and Kagome looked him curiously.

"What?"

"I said my name is Kyou."

Kyou seemed rather annoyed at the two.

Kagome and Sango both recovered at the same time, saying together, "Oh."

Another person came from the back, except this time it was a man.

Kyou looked at him seriously, then looked at Sango and said,

"Who's the ugly girl?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so for all the Sesshomaru lovers out there, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. A kid might say that, or something like this: "Is that person a boy or a girl? I dunno." 'Who's the ugly guy' came to mind first, but then I thought about it, and changed it to girl. I mean, seriously, Kyou just met him. And heck, if he had a higher voice and boobs, he could be a girl. Sesshomaru really does have a delicate appearance. Sorry about the short chapter. I had no real inspiration to write anything else, and I have things that I have to do today, so yea. See y'all next update! (and yes, I DO use y'all. it's a southern thing, I suppose. Its really funny when you say it in a REALLY bad southern accent, because you end up sounding like a hick. Haha) **

**Reviews? Please?**

**Bye-bee~Pachi-chan**


	4. Dad?

**A/N: Alright! I'm back after dying. Multiple times. High school is a hell, especially for me, I'm a freshman. But, I finally got inspiration for this story! *especially this story, I love this one.* But you need to thank my buddy, I-squid-you-not, for getting me on it. She really is a big help.  
**

* * *

Beads! Chapter 4

Dad?

"_Who's the ugly girl?"_

* * *

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

The insolent child had insinuated-no, clearly stated, that he was FEMALE.

He was most certainly NOT female. Why, at the very mention of him women would drop!

Kyou was staring at him and looked to Sango.

"Who is she?"

Sango doubled over laughing, as did Kagome. After a few minutes of loud, uncontrollable laughter, the women managed to compose themselves, wiping away tears.

Kagome looked at Kyou. "That isn't a girl. That's a man, honey."Kyou looked unbearably, adorably confused.

"But he looks so girly….!"

"I do _not_ appear feminine, brat."

Sango whipped around and glared at Sesshomaru. "He is a_ customer_, Sesshomaru. Manners."

This resulted in a squabble, as usual for the two, Sango's side being why customers, _especially children_, should be treated with respect, Sesshomaru's side being why he should care.

While the two were arguing, Kagome took the child aside. "We should get looking for beads while we can. If we wait for those two to quit arguing, nothing will ever get done around here. Anyway, what kind of beads do you need?"

Kyou unclenched his small fist to reveal a bracelet with a broken strap, many beads missing, all alternating between forest green, midnight blue, and pitch black.

All were small plastic beads, some with cracks.

"My dad gave it to me, before he died."

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahaha! I screwed you guys over yet again! Oh well. I got stuff to do. Might as well leave people with a cliffy for my own sick amusement. Anyway, you guys know you love me. ** But I should be doing some regular updates now, but don't expect it. That's all I can say. Thanks for reading! **

** ~Pachi-chan**


End file.
